


A Prince and his Frog

by Natmonkey



Category: Der Froschkönig oder der eiserne Heinrich | The Frog Prince (Fairy Tale)
Genre: M/M, Mild Bestiality, Mildly Dubious Consent Becoming Enthusiastic Consent, Quickly Resolved Dubious Consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:09:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27496219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natmonkey/pseuds/Natmonkey
Summary: In this version of the famous fairytale the princess is a prince, who loses a valuable toy while fooling around in the forest. Thankfully, the Frog Prince is there to help. Wait, he wantswhatin return?
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	A Prince and his Frog

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this ages ago after reading the book _A Twist of Grimm_. Now I don't know if it's geared towards gay men, but I didn't find it very sexy, personally. So I thought I might write something myself.

Once upon a time, in a kingdom far, far away, there lived a handsome young prince. His features were finely wrought, his fair skin was as flawless and smooth as alabaster, his physique was tall and slim and toned, his locks shone like gold and his eyes glittered like sapphires, but he was awfully timid. Any lady he met was instantly smitten; he could only shuffle his feet awkwardly in her flirty presence and stare at the ground. By and by, his army of prospective mistresses began to realise their efforts were all in vain and moved on to princes who were decidedly less shy. The not-so-secret admirers were not missed. At all.

Although some of the ladies' advances had been blatantly sexual, he remained oblivious of their true intentions. Not that he felt no desire; of that he felt plenty. So much so, that his own hands and his hidden collection of pornography were not adequate to satiate his hunger. He needed something more. The youth, thanking his lucky stars for the existence of the internet every day, secretly had a beautiful butt plug fashioned out of the purest gold. His favourite pastime was to lie on his bed and tease himself with this luxurious toy, tickling his virgin orifice with the tip of it first, then sliding in an inch, pulling it out, then two inches and so forth, until at long last, the precious object was firmly embedded in the prince's tight backside. Thus he would have his hands free to caress himself as he saw fit. For hours and hours on end.

His royal parents wondered at what their son might be doing locked in his room, but they respected his privacy. The queen worried that the poor boy might never find his princess; the king wasn't too fussed. The sovereign was convinced it was only a phase and that their son would overcome his shyness. Weren't his older sons all married, their lovely wives blessing them with many children? Surely the boy would eventually fare the same. In the meantime, the youngest prince stayed in his chambers and administered tender, loving care to himself.

One fine day, however, His Highness decided on a change of scenery. The young man dressed lightly but practically, packed himself a simple lunch – not forgetting the entertainment, his beloved toy – and set off. The warm sunshine put him in a good mood; he whistled a cheerful tune as his boots trod the path through the forest near the royal palace.

After several hours of leisurely walking, the prince had finally reached his goal. A clear pond lay before him in a glade shaded by tall trees. Many years ago, his oldest brother had shown him this wondrously calm and soothing place. The prince had only been there that one time, but somehow he had always carried it in his heart and memory. Could there be a more wonderful place for him, to take his sexy one-man show on the road? Neatly he arranged his discarded clothing in a folded pile. Wearing nothing but his smooth skin, His Highness sat himself on the edge of the pool and dangled his legs in it. The coolness of the water elicited a delighted sigh from his lips.

Trembling with desire, he took his golden instrument from his pack, as well as the small phial of oil he was required to use. The prince lay himself down in the soft grass with his legs spread apart, feet on the edge of the pool. Liberally he lubricated his eager hole and made sure to massage it in a very thorough manner. A tiny moan escaped his throat as one wicked finger slipped inside. It was not enough; he ached for more. This time he slowly inserted his beautiful toy, unwilling to tease himself. His tight arse stretched itself open to allow for the entry. Moving the plug in and out with one hand, the other stroked his engorged cock with all its might. Not many strokes later, the prince spent himself with a series of loud groans; he painted his chiselled torso with hot seed. For a while he lay in the wavy grass, breathing heavily and looking up at the canopy of leaves. This really was a beautiful place: green and lush, fresh and fragrant. Simply perfect for leisure and pleasure.

The coolness that emanated from the pool beckoned the prince, inviting him to slide in and refresh his heated skin. The invitation did not fall on deaf ears. He entered the pleasantly cool water; the young man splashed his face with it. Rivulets ran down the beautifully defined muscles of his chest, down his taut abdominal muscles. Briefly he submerged himself completely, before rocketing through the surface and whipping back his head, so the drops of water flying from his sodden hair traced an arc in the cool air. They gleamed like jewels in the muted light.

Alas! If only he had been more careful! In the heat of his passion, His Highness had not taken enough care to fully insert his treasured plug all the way. While he joyfully splashed about, the item slipped out of him. All too late the prince felt it happen; he frantically fumbled for his precious plaything, but for naught. It sank down the depths of the pond. The young man jumped out and peered in the water. Every swearword he knew rolled off his tongue.

"What is the matter, Your Highness?" a small voice next to him spoke. "Your words could make even a sailor blush." The speaker was a frog, as it turned out, but no ordinary frog. Not only was it very large for a frog – it reached up to the prince's knee – it was also sporting a golden crown on its bumpy green head.

"Damn it, I've lost my butt plug!" the prince raved. "That thing cost me a fortune!" In his distress, he thought nothing strange of his companion. He devised a few more swears to utter.

"Now, now…" The amphibian chuckled. "You can stop all this cursing now; I might be of assistance. But what will you give me if I give you back your toy?"

"Whatever you want! I can give you my lunch right now and you can have gold, jewels, my big-screen TV, whatever you like, later." The poor boy was practically beside himself. "As long as you can get me back my beloved plaything." It was unique; no other could ever feel the same.

"Lunch, you say? What did you bring?" the frog demanded to know. "I'm getting sick of these damned flies every day." The prince offered one of his sandwiches to his companion, who promptly curled its long tongue around it and swallowed it whole. The animal croaked: "Ooh, that hit the spot!" It accepted another and another, then belched loudly. "Look here, Your Highness, I don't care for gold, jewels or bulky electronics. My glade has no electricity anyway. But if you'll have dinner with me tonight at your place, maybe watch a movie together or something, and let me stay in your bed, I would be happy to help you."

"Anything you want," the royal youth promised solemnly. "Please just get it back to me." Inwardly he scoffed. Silly frog... What kind of a dinner date would _that_ make? More of a substantial dinner than a date, one might think. His Highness looked on with trepidation as his saviour dove into the pond and moments later emerged with his gleaming goodie. He was so happy that he snatched the item from the frog's slimy grasp; then he suddenly realised he was in the company of a _talking frog_. "Aaaargh! A talking frog!" he yelled. At lightning speed the boy scooped up his clothes as well as his precious plug and raced out of the forest as if the Devil himself were on his heels.

"Hey! What about me?" The frog could croak after the fleeing human all it wanted; it would make no difference. It grabbed one of the straps on the prince's pack in its mouth and started after him. It muttered: "What is _his_ problem? Talking frogs are perfectly normal in fairy tales."

**< 3 <3 <3**

That evening, as the prince was sitting at the dinner table with his royal parents, he had forgotten all about his encounter with the frog. He had returned to the palace with his heart all aflutter, clothes hastily pulled on. _Surely a frog could not have spoken to me_ , the youth thought to himself. _We do not live in a fairy tale, after all._ And so he had convinced himself that it had all been a bizarre dream. _There was no frog_ , the prince kept repeating to himself. _There was no frog._ Just to keep his mind off his strange adventure, he locked himself in his room for a long, sweet session of just himself, his hands and his toy. Come dinner time, the speaking amphibian was reduced to nothing but a hazy fragment. His Highness picked at his steak. He was feeling rather anxious; so many climaxes and still he was not satisfied. How many would it take? His appetite was non-existent.

"Something the matter, son?" the king hollered from across the comically long table. "You don't quite seem like yourself today." The queen also made her worries known.

The prince, not fond of raising his voice, picked up the megaphone that lay beside him on the table. "I am fine, mother and father. Really." His voice didn't sound very convincing, however. Her Majesty was just about to speak, when the sound of something going pitter-patter up the marble stairs reached their ears and there was a knock at the massive door. His young Highness, happy for the diversion, sprang from his chair. It just happened to be the butler's day off. "I will get it!" He was met with an unwelcome sight.

"Good evening, Your Highness," the frog croaked. "I've brought your pack for you." It held up the item expectantly. Instead of gratitude, it received the door in its face. Now its patience finally began wearing thinner. "Hey! We had a deal, mister!"

"What was that? You look so pale!" The king laughed and nudged his queen. "Has a giant come to take your sunny presence away from us?"

"Not a giant..." The young man swallowed away his fear. "A frog. I seem to have made it a promise." And so he explained tersely and incompletely what had come to pass in the forest.

"Always make good on your promises, dear," Her Majesty chided her son. "Let it inside this instant." The mention of a talking frog didn't faze her or her spouse in the slightest; they had seen stranger things in their day. The lady graciously rose from her seat when her reluctant son showed in his guest. "Welcome, dear, welcome." She elbowed her husband. "Manners!" she hissed.

"Hello and welcome!" the king bellowed, wiping a sliver of wayward food from his chin. He looked upon the guest and goggled at its size. "Now _that_ is a frog."

"Greetings, Your Majesties." The frog politely raised its golden crown from its head with one of its webbed forepaws. "You know how to make a frog feel welcome." There was a slight jab there.

The youth sighed. His mother was right, of course, and so was the frog. "I apologize for my behaviour." He bowed for the frog and accepted his pack. "Thank you for returning this to me." Having pulled up a chair for his guest, the boy prepared for what would be a long, boring evening.

**< 3 <3 <3**

As it turned out, the evening hadn't been boring at all. The frog was witty and amusing, a brilliant conversationalist. While the two spoke with one another, the king and queen kept giggling about a video they had once seen, featuring a monkey and a frog. The young man had no idea what the hilarity was about, but the schoolchildren-like sniggering of his parents had annoyed him to no end. Even with that, the evening had slipped by as if it had lasted only minutes. They were now in his lavish chambers, where the prince kept his state-of-the-art home theatre.

"Thank you for a lovely evening," croaked the animal. "I've had a great time so far." It opened its mouth wide for a massive yawn; His Highness promptly felt the urge to do the same.

"Shall we watch that movie another time then?" He had never thought it possible, but the prince was actually looking forward to spending more time with his new friend.

"Well, sure..." The frog nudged the prince's leg. "But you remember what you promised me, don't you?"

A blush coloured the youth's cheeks. It would be the first time he would not be all alone in his luxurious bed. "Yes, of course. I'm sorry I behaved the way I did, but I will keep my promise to you." He picked up his guest, set it on his bed and disappeared into his bathroom to prepare for the night. His preparations did not take long. "Ready?" he asked the frog. He had to repeat the question, because the creature only stared at him for a while with its large copper eyes.

"Oh, yes, I have no teeth to brush or pyjamas to wear. Goodnight then, Your Highness." The frog removed its crown and neatly lay it on the bedside table, before making itself comfortable under the satin covers.

"Goodnight, my friend." The prince turned off the lights and got in too. The enjoyments of the evening and the stress of the day had made him tired, so he soon dozed off. When, half-asleep already, he felt a paw on his stomach, he did not feel at all suspicious. The suspicion only came on when he felt his silk pyjama bottoms – the only article of clothing that was on his body – slide down his hips. "Huh, what's going on?"

A long, cool tongue glided down the side of the youth's neck, a hoarse voice whispering near his ear: "Just you, fulfilling your promise." The tongue continued down, grazing a nipple and eliciting a surprised gasp. "It might be a bit weird at first, but I won't hurt you."

"But, I-I thought you said you only wanted to sleep in my bed," His Highness stammered. He was torn between feeling disgusted because a frog was touching him in an inappropriate manner, and feeling aroused because of all these new sensations. Reflexively he clutched at his sheets.

"Ah, I said _stay_ in your bed." The creature's tongue went lower still, drawing a wet path down the prince's tight abdominal muscles. "I have no intention of sleeping." The wicked laugh that followed this statement caused pleasurable goose bumps on His Highness' skin.

Under the tender ministrations, the arousal won out. "Whatever you want," the boy groaned desperately. "As long as you don't stop." Then the cool tongue touched the tip of his by now very stiff cock and he cried out. "Oh, yes!"

"Mmm, I like your enthusiasm." The frog chuckled; in one swift movement, it divested its bed partner of his trousers and tossed them away. The prince's enthusiasm showed even more now: His rod was proudly standing at attention, begging to be touched. And touch it the frog did. With its tongue. It licked away the clear droplet that had formed at the opening and smacked its lips. "You taste delicious, Your Highness." It subsequently nibbled along the prince's throbbing length.

The novelty of it all! It became too much for the poor youth. He came abruptly and wildly, writhing and thrashing and screaming in the throes of his climax. In the sheer madness of it, the frog was flung off the boy's body; it landed against the wall with a dull thud. His Highness was too far gone to notice. He could only lie there and watch the ceiling spin. It took a good few minutes for him to come to his senses and realize what had happened. "Oh no! Frog! I'm so sorry!" He switched on the light and peeked at the site of the accident. "Are you hurt?" Strangely enough, however, it wasn't the frog that was lying beside his bed. No, there lay a most handsome young man in its stead. The prince, usually so shy, openly gaped at this newcomer.

"It worked! I'm human again!" The unknown man, once frog, whooped with joy. "My hero…" He winked and smiled at his saviour. "Thanks, handsome."

"Not that I'm complaining," replied the prince with uncommon boldness, "but what has just happened? Where is the frog?" He looked the stranger up and down; the man was sublimely gorgeous. The luscious caramel hue of his skin enticed the inexperienced prince to lick him all over; his voluptuous lips were practically begging to be kissed. And those eyes! Kindness shone from the copper orbs; long, curled lashes framed them. Irresistible. His Highness bit his lip and felt his cock spring back to life.

"That's me! Or rather, was me." The other man sat himself upon the bed. "I'll tell you all about it, after you let me finish what I've begun." His beautiful eyes greedily devoured the sight of his companion's achingly hard prick. "You don't mind, do you?" he whispered heatedly into the prince's neck, upon which he imprinted many a burning kiss.

By way of reply, His Highness cupped his new friend's face with both hands and kissed him with more passion and fire he had ever thought possible. Finally someone with whom he felt comfortable; finally someone who might satisfy his urges. Not a woman, but a man; finally every piece of his puzzle fell into place. Eager tongues engaged in a dizzying dance that had the previously untouched youth gasping for air. "No, I don't mind," he panted when they finally broke apart. His voice was thick and hoarse with desire.

The former frog wasted no words on the matter; voluptuous lips curled into a wicked smile, he ran his tongue down the youth's neck – eliciting delighted noises as he went – and then lavished his sensitive nipples with attention. His tongue circled them, his teeth lightly nibbled them; His Highness was going positively crazy from all these new sensations. The prince's hands tangled into his lover's ebony curls, urging the man to go lower. His urgings weren't futile, for tongue, lips and teeth travelled down his stomach. They stayed there for what seemed like forever; lingering, teasing, driving him to the brink of sanity.

The liberating lick, swirling around the very tip of him, made the prince see stars behind his eyelids. Breath caught in his throat as velvety lips took him in inch by inch. Feeling the warm, wet cavity of the other man's mouth had the youth moaning happily, eyes closed. He soon felt his lover – ever twisting and twisting his nimble tongue around the throbbing length between his lips – lie down beside him and he opened his eyes. The handsome stranger's long, thick cock was only inches away from the prince's lips. Tentatively he grasped it; it twitched against his fingers. It looked and felt so enticing, His Highness abandoned all shyness and licked the gleaming purplish head. The prince followed the example set to him so expertly: his pretty blond head bobbed up and down his lover's sizeable shaft, while he sucked and licked and stroked as best as he could.

This treatment did not leave his companion unaffected. The bronze-skinned man began pumping his hips back and forth, fucking the prince's greedy mouth with great gusto. That hot, moist, skilled mouth around his cock... That hard, velvety, thick rod in his mouth... The sensuousness of it all soon had the royal youth riding the waves of pleasure once more. He was not afforded much time to bask in the afterglow of his glorious climax, because his new friend lay himself on top of the prince to give him an intimate taste of his own seed. "See how delicious you are, sweetheart?" the handsome stranger murmured against His Highness' lips. Once again they shared a most passionate kiss, skin to skin. The former frog's raging hard-on, still wet with saliva, twitched against his lover's taut stomach and made him ache to feel it in his virgin hole. The man whispered: "You want me to fuck you, don't you?" His elegant hands caressed his companion's face.

"Yes, please," the prince whispered back. "But please be careful. I've never..." His voice trailed off and he blushed in embarrassment.

"Oh?" The bronzed stranger seemed surprised and pleased at the same time. "Then it shall be my honour and a pleasure to deflower your lovely little hole." Plunging his tongue into the prince's mouth, he rubbed at that which he was about to deflower. After the exertions earlier that day, this part was still quite supple. "You're a naughty boy, aren't you?" Two fingers slipped inside without any difficulty. "Very naughty." The fingers moved back and forth; from time to time they grazed a certain spot deep inside that made His Highness want to scream out his pleasure. His obviously experienced lover took his sweet time to break in that tight arse. Two fingers became three, then four. There was no pain whatsoever. "We're going to need some oil."

The prince fumbled for the drawer below his bedside table; his fingers trembled as he retrieved his trusty old phial and handed it over. He watched his companion tip a small amount of slippery liquid into the palm of his hand; his novice heart began beating faster as that hand anointed the gorgeous cock it belonged with. Slick and shiny the toffee-hued rod became. The more he watched, the more His Highness wanted to be fucked. "Please, hurry," he begged frantically. "I need you inside me." Sheer want oozed from his sapphire eyes.

"Your wish is my desire." The bronzed stranger gripped the prince's hips. "Turn over for me." His voice had become deep and husky; clearly he was just as aroused as his lover. A delighted grunt issued forth from the man's throat as His Highness did as he was told and presented his hungry ass to his new friend. "Very nice." The former frog stroked the firm globes before him. "Are you ready?"

The answer was a desperate mewl: "Please, don't make me wait!" The prince craned his neck to look at the other man with his pleading eyes. "I've got to have your cock right now."

"And you will have it." The copper-eyed man placed the tip of his hulking apparatus against His Highness' twitching opening and bit his lip. "Who could resist those pretty eyes of yours?" One push and the very tip went in. "I have to warn you: This is going to hurt." The prince was just about to say that it didn't feel so bad, when his lover began sliding himself in. It burned like a blazing fire. No amount of soothingly whispered words and tender kisses could stop the tears from flowing. Finally, the former frog's cock was buried to the hilt in His Highness' tight, contracting arse. "Tell me when it's safe to move."

"A-all right." The prince whimpered from the pain; he cried out when the sizeable organ throbbed of its own accord. "You're hurting me!"

The other man clicked his tongue in pity. "I'm sorry, love, I know." He embraced his prince and pressed a row of little kisses across his shoulder. "You'll get used to it." His warm hand slid down His Highness' hip and finally closed around his royal cock. "Maybe this will help." The organ quickly went from sad and limp to big and hard under the skilled treatment.

Somehow the prince felt as if softly caressing hands were all over his body, setting every part of him on fire; he writhed, wriggled and moaned in his copper-eyed lover's arms, the burning pain dimming down until it was fairly gone. His Highness twisted his neck to be able to touch the other man's tongue with his own. The yearning desire to be fucked again took hold, causing the youth to lie down on his stomach once more. "Now, now, _please_ ," implored the prince.

Even the slightest movement of his hips coaxed forth a happy little noise, convincing the handsome stranger that it was now safe for him to commence without causing any pain. With long, slow strokes he pleasured the no longer virgin prince, until the boy begged for a more vigorous handling. This was like music to the former frog's ears, who had had to restrain himself after all his time spent without carnal delights. The bronzed man fucked his little lover with reckless abandon and smacked the prince's ass until his fair skin was a rosy pink. The former frog's ivory teeth bit down on an alabaster neck, leaving red marks for the whole world to see.

And the hero of our tale? He was having the time of his life. Eyes half-closed, the prince screamed his pleasure into his satin sheets. Murmured phrases of appreciation and affection tumbled from his lips. His hand feverishly worked at his hard cock; the brink was close, so close... Yet he did not want to reach it until the other man had reached it too. For said man, it was not that far away either. It was surprising that he could display such stamina and discipline after having been denied these pleasures as a frog, but somehow he managed it. After all, wasn't this event very special for both him and the prince? Something they would remember for the rest of their lives.

Still, no matter how special it all was and how much willpower the ebony-haired stranger displayed, it was impossible to hold out forever. "Your sweet hole is going to make me come very soon now," the man whispered in his prince's ear. "Are you ready for it?"

"Oh yes, give it to me!" The utter seductiveness with which this was uttered, was the last straw for the both of them. Long spurts of hot, sticky seed were ejaculated into His Highness' twitching channel; the prince himself exploded all over his hand and decorated his bed with white droplets. A chorus of groans and grunts filled the bedroom. "That was amazing," the youth purred sleepily when he had finally gained a measure of consciousness. He was satisfied. For the first time in his life, the boy felt satisfied.

"It was beyond amazing." The other man wrapped his lover in his arms, uttering a content sigh. The two cuddled up to one another. "Thank you for freeing me." He received no answer, because the prince had already fallen into a delightful slumber with a great big smile on his face.

**< 3 <3 <3**

His Highness did not awake until the next morning, when he found his new friend looking out of the massive window. The youth quietly slipped out of bed and embraced the other man, his smooth cheek against his lover's powerful back. The softness of his skin felt wonderful against his own. "Good morning," the boy purred happily.

"Good morning," the former frog replied with a smile in his voice. "Have you slept well?"

"Like a log." The prince tightened his embrace and planted a kiss between his lover's shoulder blades. "Care to tell me now why you were a frog?"

For a moment, the other man stayed silent. "Just like you, I am a prince," he finally said. "I didn't realize it at the time, but I was such a tool." He sighed, rubbing his eyes. "So many lovers I had, whole heaps of them. I used them and discarded them as if they were cheap shoes." His fingers danced along the arms wrapped around his waist. "Among them, was a witch. She didn't appreciate my using her for a few nights and then refusing to see her again. Just like that, _poof_ , she turned me into a frog. _Try to find yourself another lover looking like this_ , she said." The man shook his head. He turned around and grasped the other prince's hands. "Thank you for freeing me. I owe you so much." His beautiful eyes shone with genuine fondness. "You liked me for me, not for my looks or my money."

"I really enjoy being around you." His Highness blushed and stared at his delicate, fair hands, caught by those strong, tanned fingers. "I really hope you'll stay with me a bit longer..."

"Well, I'd really like to stay with you forever." The right corner of his mouth quirked in uncertainty, he pressed a gentle kiss on his lover's hand. "That is, if you'll have me." The newly deflowered prince practically jumped into the other man's arms and covered his face with kisses. The former frog laughingly returned this display of affection. "I'll take that as a yes." One thing led to another and before long, the pair were back to bed. It took several hours for their desires to be slaked and then it was only a little. No matter. There would be more than enough time.

Between long sessions of lovemaking, the prince found time to introduce his first and last lover to his royal parents. As it turned out, the trepidation he had felt beforehand was all for nothing. His father was awkward about his youngest son's lover being a man, but glad that the boy had finally found someone. His mother almost cried when she witnessed how blissfully, lovingly happy those two looked. Neither parent minded not being blessed with more grandchildren; the holidays were hectic, chaotic and mad enough as they were with all those little ones running and crawling about. The fair prince's older brothers too were delighted to know that their morose little brother had at long last become a ray of sunshine. The tanned prince was disowned by his parents; first for having become a frog and then for being in love with another man. He could not be bothered to give even a fragment of a shit, because his new family welcomed him with open arms and loved him to bits.

Needless to say, the two princes lived happily ever after.

**Author's Note:**

> My thanks to SCFrankles for the helpful tips on tagging.


End file.
